Vday is now for Raven!
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: stupid title but awesome story! What happens when it's just BB and Raven at the tower and Raven eats some chocolate? Like I'm going to tell you now so please read! BB- Rae Star- Rob Cy-Bee


I do not own the Teen titans nor will I ever!

"No, Beast Boy," I told Beast Boy for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaassssssssee?" He dropped down to his knees, clutched his hands out in front of him and shook them a little as he pleaded me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what chocolate does to you and more importantly to me. Do you want me to get on a sugar rush and level the city on accident?" he shook his head as I continued." I'll hang out with you tonight, but let me make this clear so you don't go gossiping to Cyborg like a grandma; this is in no way romantic. Got ?"" Beast Boy stood up and shrugged his shoulders, not answering my question- figuring that it would end up romantic—WHICH IT WON'T!

Though, I have to admit, it is touching that he wanted to spend Valentines eve with me, I know he turned down a few dates to just hang out with me. With Starfire and Robin on a double date with Cy and Bee so the tower was a little empty and this year I didn't feel like going on some pointless date with a fan boy Goth guy. Really, this was the perfect time to meditate, but it couldn't hurt to have a little fun tonight. Beast Boy turned into a jack rabbit just so he could hop into the kitchen and stick deflated popcorn bag into the micro wave while I pulled out the DVD, Cujo out of its case and put it in the DVD player. Though there was no one else in the tower except for the two of us, we were still going to have movie night. Tonight's flick is a personal favorite of mine; it was the dog based horror Cujo.

As I patiently waited on the couch the smell of buttery, salt, crunchy goodness wafted out of the kitchen followed by rapid popping and a cheerful ding. Beast Boy soon sat down next to me with a big bowl of steaming popcorn and tried to hide a large, flat red box on the side away from me. Usually I would say something, but tonight he was acting cute for the most part and… wait a minute Damn it!, did I just call Beast Boy cute?

Some unfamiliar feeling spoke up in my head and sang bitter sweetly " You called him cute because you _wuv_ him," I then slapped that emotion and started the movie. I had already seen the movie before but it freaked out the moron I was sitting next to. During the scenes when the little boy and lady were trapped in the car, Beast Boy hid behind my cloak; he was shivering uncontrollably but still reached for the popcorn and watched the movie. Inwardly I laughed, not at him, okay maybe a little, but because this scene freaked me out somewhat too.

Towards the end of the movie, I grabbed at piece of 'popcorn and put in my mouth without looking at it. I was way too involved in the movie. Big mistake! It wasn't popcorn but a piece of caramel and marshmallow filled chocolate square. Beast Boy had to have sneaked the chocolate in there and I was so pissed and yet starting to think dreamily about him at the same time. Not good. Here let me explain… when demons of any kind get sugar, it basically makes them drunk of love. It makes them 10xs more affectionate and it takes very little to put them in this state. Now, Beast boy doesn't know this, well… not all of it; I told him that it makes me get really moody.

My eyes widened as Beast Boy also ate some chocolate and he turned , with a smile and a wink he said

"Got ya," Then, he saw the look on my face and sweat dropped. He poked me, and I didn't move. Then he waved a hand in front of my face but I didn't blink. He gulped and said regretfully because he knew how unstable my powers could be.

"I just reeeally fucked up, didn't I?" I nodded and managed to answer.

"Yes, and no. But either way, this is going to end badly.

"Wha—MMMMMMMM!" Really, I couldn't control myself; I grabbed his green neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As my lips quickly caressed his I picked up the taste of popcorn, candy and tofu. Yeah, that last taste I tried to ignore because I side with Cyborg when it comes to meat. I then pushed him away and went back to watching to the movie. He sat there with his jaw hanging open for a moment and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Great, now I don't have to worry about you tearing off my arms after I do this." He grinned at me.

"Do what?" I asked flirtingly. Oh, Azar! I just flirted! I am so disappointed in myself.

"This." And he pulled me in for another kiss. This time the kiss was slower, more passionate. Instead of pushing him away like I wanted to, my arms wrapped around his neck; pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist bring me closer still. As his tongue slipped into my mouth it did exactly what I didn't want it to do; I moaned and BB raised his eyebrow at me as he kept kissing me.

"Shut up." I said against his lips and he smiled against mine. I'm not exactly how long we sat there kissing while the blood curdling screams from the movie echoed in that dark room. I didn't notice the sound of the garage door opening as I kissed him. I also didn't hear the automatic doors sliding open either. Since my eyes were now closed in attempt of savoring the moment, I didn't see the rooms lights turned on. I didn't hear Starfire's epp but I did hear what Cyborg and Robin yelled together.

"Get a room! We pulled apart blushing and still in each other's arms. We gazed over the back of the couch to see Robin, Cyborg and Bumble Bee all smirking while Starfire stood beside Robin and gave me a look that said that she was sorry. We both sat there for a minute in shock or for me complete and utter horror. Beast Boy shook his head and broke away from the shock.

"Uh-huh Rob, like you haven't made out with Star on the roof tons of times," Beast Boy grinned as Cyborg doubled over in laughter and Robin and Starfire turned scarlet. Bumble Bee and Cyborg looked at each other and smiled

"Black mail time!" They both yelled and turned to leave but what Starfire said next stopped them.

" Friends, unless I am going the crazy after Robin and I's make out sessions, I have to pass by the garage to get to my room. When I do, I hear Cyborg and Bumble Bee's moans coming from the inside." Everyone froze looked at Starfire who had an serious look on her face and then to Cyborg and Bumble bee. Then, we all burst out laughing; even I was though I was quite sure why. This is one weird night, me laughing, flirting and kissing Beast BoY? I blew away my doubt that I wasn't dreaming and said

"Well, I'm going to bed," I eyed the rest " don't spend the whole time making out." And with that, I left and headed towards my room, but the whole time I was smiling; I never realized how romantic but retarded Valentines day could be.

Hello guys! Sorry, I've been slacking off a little with the updates of one shot and the meat wars, but I plan on that changing. Can I just say how amazed I am? When I first tried my hand at BB- Rae it was with the Story Don't Call Me Rae. How is it possible that something that I think is really awful I get the best reviews on? I'm really surpiresed because originally I wasn't planning on writing much BB- Rae. Well, look at me now Ma! And it's all thanks to you guys, my readers. I really appreciate the reviews so be my valentine and review!

KKA (P.s. I'm looking for a partner right now in righting because I'm planning something huge, so I may be a little sloppy with stories or updates. Please be patient with me!)


End file.
